Worried
by Lie Otter
Summary: Verse 2 UP. LeoN. T. VIXX. Drabble."Hiks… aku tau itu olahraga kesukaan mu Taekwoonie, tapi jika kau sering terjatuh seperti itu membuat ku cemas. Kau kenapa, eoh? Sepatu mu licin? Lapangan futsalnya licin? Gwaenchana? Ada yang terluka? Mana yang sakit?", Hakyeon turun dari pangkuan Taekwoon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wooried**_

 **LeoN**

 **VIXX**

 _ **BL, Dorm Live (Modified Cannon), Drabble**_

 _ **Romance**_

 **T**

 **0000000000000**

Ravi menghampiri Taekwoon yang baru saja istirahat dari bermain futsal. "Hakyeon-hyung menangis di ruang tunggu kita".

Taekwoon memandang Ravi tak percaya, melihat dongsaeng satu grupnya itu mengangguk Taekwoon dengan segera berlalu menuju ruang tunggu. Kenapa kekasih manisnya menangis?.

Saat ini mereka –VIXX– tengah ikut memeriahkan acara ISAC, dia tadi tengah beristirahat setelah bermain futsal ketika Ravi menghampirinya. Dia sangat menikmati permainan ini karena pada dasarnya bola adalah olahraga kesukaannya. Dan kesenangannya bertambah kali lipat karena timnya menang, namun kebahagiaan itu tak bertahan lama saat Ravi mengabarkan kekasih manisnya menangis.

Klek

Taekwoon membuka pintu dengan pelan, dilihatnya Hakyeon yang mendongak menatapnya dengan air mata berderai.

Nyut

Seketika Taekwoon merasa tercubit hatinya. Dengan cepat dihampirinya sang kekasih dan memeluknya erat. "Kenapa love? ada yang menyakiti mu, hum?", tanyanya dengan cepat, jemarinya menghapus air mata sang kekasih dengan pandangan cemas tiada terkira.

"Hiks… kau yang kenapa?".

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon bingung, "Aku?".

"Hiks… nappun neom!".

Buk buk buk

Hakyeon memukuli Taekwoon dengan brutal, Taekwoon hanya diam saja membiarkan kekasih manisnya melampiaskan semua kekesalannya. Dia berpikir apa yang sudah diperbuatnya hingga kekasihnya menangis?

Grep

Taekwoon tersadar dari pikirannya saat Hakyeon duduk di pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat. Dia mengelus punggung kekasih manisnya yang tengah menyusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya. "Ada apa, hum?".

"Kau… hiks… kau banyak terjatuh saat bermain futsal tadi, aku mengkhawatirkan mu pabbo!".

Seketika hati Taekwoon menghangat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, ahh… Hakyeon memang paling tau akan dirinya. Dipeluknya dengan erat kekasih yang ada d pangkuannya kini. "Mian".

"Hiks… aku tau itu olahraga kesukaan mu Taekwoonie, tapi jika kau sering terjatuh seperti itu membuat ku cemas. Kau kenapa, eoh? Sepatu mu licin? Lapangan futsalnya licin? Gwaenchana? Ada yang terluka? Mana yang sakit?", Hakyeon turun dari pangkuan Taekwoon, memeriksa seluruh tubuh kekasihnya, air matanya kembali menetes deras mendapati banyak lecet di kaki dan tangan Taekwoon. "Hiks… jangan bermain lagi Taekwoonie, kau terluka sayang".

Grep

"Hei… aku baik-baik saja love, maafkan aku yang sudah membuat mu khawatir sampai seperti ini. Aku sungguh ingin bermain sampai akhir, jangan larang aku sayang," Taekwoon menangkup kedua pipi basah Hakyeon, menghapus dengan lembut air mata sang kekasih dan mengecup keningnya lama.

"Hiks… tapi kau terluka sayang, aku khawatir melihat mu berkali-kali terjatuh seperti tadi, dan lagi kau tidak hanya mengikuti satu pertandingan Taekwoonie. Kau mengikuti semuanya kecuali memanah!".

Cup

Taekwoon mencium bibir Hakyeon lembut, menyesapnya beberapa detik sebelum menghentikan ciumannya. "Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah".

Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon lama, sungguh dia tidak bisa berhenti khawatir saat melihat sang kekasih berkali-kali terjatuh ketika bermain tadi. Puncaknya adalah ketika Taekwoon berhasil menggolkan satu dan langsung jatuh terguling-guling, Hakyeon berlari masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu khusus VIXX dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Hakyeon tahu kalau sudah berhubungan dengan bola Taekwoon akan memaksakan diri, Hakyeon tahu kekasih tampannya ini sangat mencintai olahraga bola. Dia hanya sedang mencoba peruntungan terakhirnya agar kekasihnya menurutinya. Namun melihat kesungguhan dan betapa antusiasnya tatapan kekasih tampannya ini, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam dan mengangguk mengiyakan, "Jangan terjatuh lagi".

Taekwoon mengeluarkan senyum mematikannya hingga membuat Hakyeon tanpa sadar merona, "Aku mencintai mu love".

Cup

Taekwoon kembali mencium Hakyeon dengan dalam, semangatnya akan semakin berkobar setelah mendapatkan tambahan energy dari kekasih manisnya.

 **0000000000000**

 **~ E N D ~**

 **0000000000000**

Kkkkk… akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaa… nemu kata-kata yang terangkai menjadi kalimat yang pas untuk FF ini, setelah sekian lama berfikir dan ketik hapus untuk FF ini… kkkk.

Otte? Jangan lupa diripiu ya^^…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Worried Verse 2**_

 **LeoN**

 **VIXX**

 _ **Romance**_

 _ **BL, Real Live, Drabble, (Dorm Live/Modif Cannon)**_

 **T**

 **©VIXX Noona**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Melihat mu selalu terjatuh saat pertandingan itu membuat ku sangat khawatir…**_

 _ **Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri mu love, walau aku tahu itu adalah hidup mu…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon memandang cemas pada Taekwoon yang tengah menikmati aksinya dalam pertandingan futsal, kekasih tampannya itu tampak bergerak bebas kesana kemari dengan senangnya.

"Andwae!," Hakyeon berteriak bersama puluhan fans saat melihat Taekwoon terjatuh. "Andwae… ish… apa sepatunya licin? Kenapa dia terjatuh?".

Matanya bergerak gusar mengikuti ke arah manapun sang kekasih bergerak, teriakan pun berkali-kali terdengar dari bibirnya saat kekasih tampannya berkali-kali terjatuh.

"Umma?", Hyuk menatap aneh Hakyeon yang tengah terisak.

Grep

Hakyeon langsung memeluk Hyuk yang menghampirinya, saat ini dia memang berada di tempat yang jauh dari semua orang. Sendirian lebih tepatnya, hanya untuk melihat aksi kekasih tampannya dalam bermain futsal.

"Waeyo?", Hyuk bertanya bingung.

"Hiks… appa mu terjatuh terus Hyukkie, bagaimana kalau cideranya kambuh lagi? hiks… eottoke?".

Hyuk memperhatikan Taekwoon dengan dahi mengernyit bingung, "Ck! Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya umma. Lihatlah… appa bahkan bersemangat sekali".

Pletak

"Appo".

Hakyeon melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Hyuk jengkel, "Tentu saja appa mu bersemangat karena sesungguhnya olah raga itu adalah hidupnya. Kau lupa siapa dia sebelum bergabung bersama VIXX?".

"Hah~ Arro umma, percayalah… appa akan baik-baik saja. Lihatlah… bukankah appa nampak hidup? Kita jarang melihat appa sesenang ini kecuali saat bertemu dengan bola dan lapangan, kita hanya perlu menyemangatinya karena memang itu yang dibutuhkannya. Tenanglah… ada Ravi hyung di sana," Hyuk memeluk Hakyeon dan mengelus punggungnya lembut.

Hakyeon memperhatikan kekasihnya dengan seksama, semua yang dikatakan Hyuk ada benarnya. Yah… dia hanya perlu mendukung sang kekasih. Hakyeon memandang Hyuk dengan senyum mengembang, "Gomawo Hyukkie".

Hyuk tersenyuk manis dan mengangguk, dia merangkul sang umma dan mereka kembali menonton dengan santai. Berteriak bersama menyemangi Taekwoon dan Ravi yang tengah bermain futsal.

"Umm… umma…".

"Hum?".

"Umm…," Hakyeon memincingkan matanya saat melihat Hyuk perlahan melepaskan rangkulannya setelah pertandingan futsal pertama berakhir.

"Wae?".

"Umm… saat di dorm nanti… kau bisa memijat appa," Hyuk menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Tentu saja aku akan memijatnya," sahut Hakyeon bersemangat sekaligus heran, kenapa dengan Hyuk?

"Ne… tentu saja kau harus memijatnya umma. Maksud ku… umm… memijat milik appa nanti malam umma, milik appa pasti lelah setelah dibawa berlari-larian seperti itu. annyeooongggg…".

Hakyeon menaikkan alisnya kirinya memikirkan perkataan Hyuk. "Memijat milik appa?", gumamnya.

Blush

"HYUKKIE BYUNTAE!," pekiknya kesal, seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haha… review juseyeooooo…


End file.
